Switched! Lost Future
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Hancur... merah itu menutupi putihnya salju... merah itu menghancurkan semuanya, jerit tangis, rasa sakit... pemandangan hancur yang tak ingin dilihat. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan." / "Kita akan membujuknya.". Petualangab dua Prussia dari zaman yang berbeda untuk menyelamatkan eropa dari kehancuran! "Selamat tinggal." Warning inside! DLDR, Review please! Inserted 2p!Italy as Luciano


**Germany.**

 **January , 2014**

 **DUAR!**

 **DUAR!**

Merah...

Jeritan...

Tangisan...

"Apa yang terjadi?" Germany menatap sekilingnya.

 _Kehancuran. Kepedihan_

Merahnya darah menutupi putihnya salju, merahnya api menghancurkan rumah-rumah penduduk.

"Nii-san... NII-SAN!" ia berlari menuju rumahnya yang berada di ujung, rumah yang paling besar dan paling artistik yang ada di sana.

Germany masih berlari namun perlahan gerakannya melambat sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Rumahnya telah hancur berantakan, api menjalar menghanguskan rumah itu.

 _Merah yang melambangkan kehancuran, sakit bukan?_

"Tidak mungkin..." ia bergerak dengan lemas, ia jatuh terduduk melihat rumah yang kini tak terbentuk itu.

"Nii...san..."

 _Apa yang kau rasakan kini... tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan._

Switched!

Part 02.

A Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Switched: Lost Future © Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Rate: T

Pair: Germancest (Pair lain mungkin akan bermunculan)

Genre: Family, Adventure, Sci-Fi, Future,

Warning: 2P! Italy inserted! Future of Course, hint some violence

" _There's no more FUTURE for you in this world."_

 **Ottawa, Canada**

 **February 2031.**

"Woy! Kok aku bisa ada disini lagi!" Prussia menatap pemuda yang diyakini sebagai dirinya di masa depan dengan tatapan kesal, sementara dirinya di masa depan hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Di massamu sedang ada perang, dan aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu. Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di tengah serangan mendadak seperti itu." Prussia di masa depan—mengambil E-Padnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Prussia.

"Ini..."

"Aku tak pernah melihat bab ini sebelumnya..."

"Ya... akupun baru melihatnya tadi pagi... kemungkinan ada seseorang dari masa depan yang berupaya untuk menghancurkan West."

Prussia hanya bisa terdiam, ia tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dirinya dimasa depan ini katakan.

"Nde... sekarang kau mau aku ngapain? Mirai no Ore-sama?"

"Tentu saja kembali menyelamatkan dunia ini." Prussia melihat E-Pad yang masih ada di tangan itu.

"Serangan itu menghancurkan hampir seluruh Eropa—kita ada di America jadi kita tak kena efek... Oi... Prussia?"

"Dia... mustahil..."

Prussia membaca artikel itu, mata magentha? Rambut coklat dan kulit yang agak tan.

"Dia..."

"Kau... jangan bilang..."

"Dia... siapa?"

 **BLETAK!**

Sebuah pen melayang ke kepala sang prussian, mata kesal menyala diantara kedua manik violet-red orang yang ada di depannya ini. (Prussia Heterochromia Iridium kan?)

"Kupikir kau kenal." Prussia versi masa depan menatap Prussia dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

"Membujuknya untuk menghentikan hal ini." Prussia menatap Prussia versi masa depan, ia menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang kaget.

"Aku saja tak tahu siapa dia!"

"Oh iya baru aku juga baru lihat tadi... tapi bagaimana caranya menghan—ah aku tahu, coba lihat wajahnya!" Prussia menyerahkan E-Pad itu pada Prussia versi masa depan.

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya... wajah ini... apakah kau mengingat seseorang dengan melihat wajah ini."

"Ah... kalau tak salah ia mirip dengan..."

* * *

 _Switched!_

* * *

 **Roma, Italia**

 **December, 2013.**

Disebuah penjara bawah tanah, dua orang pemuda yang sama dengan warna mata yang berbeda.

"Vee~ lepasin aku vee~" Pemuda bermata hazelnut itu menatap pemuda yang mengikatnya, hazelnut bertemu magentha.

"Tidak akan... aku tak akan melepaskanmu... tidak akan." Pemuda bermata magentha itu pergi meninggalkan sang hazelnut... menyeringai setan.

"Mulai hari ini... akulah."

.

.

.

"North Italy. Ahahahaha! Akan kubalaskan dendamku pada jerman-jerman itu... apa yang ia lakukan pada Jii-sama... aku tak akan memaafkan mereka." Pemuda magentha itu pergi dengan seringaian yang masih terpasang dengan indahnya.

* * *

 **Germany, 2008**

"Nii-san... kau menolaknya?"

Prussia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya, menutup matanya pelan, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik.

"Nii-san?"

"Ughh... kau berisik sekali West! Aku mau tidur. Aku tak akan menjadi New Prussia, ingat itu!" Prussia menutup seluruh tubuhnya lalu tertidur, sementara Germany hanya menghela napas.

"Nii-san... padahal ia ingin diakui lagi... kenapa ia menolak untuk menjadi personifikasi dari New Prussia?" lalu ia menutup pintu kamar kakaknya, meninggalkan kakaknya yang kini tertidur dengan lelapnya. Setelah tak merasakan hawa kehadiran sang Adik, Prussia membuka matanya pelan.

'Lebih baik begini... tapi apa benar mimpi itu adalah ingatan di masa depan? Sudahlah.'

* * *

 **Italy**

 **December, 2013.**

 **CTAK!**

Suara cambuk menggema diruang bawah tanah itu.

"Hentikan vee~~~ kumohon hentikan!" Veneziano hanya bisa menangis melihat sosok magentha itu mencambuki sosok berambut coklat tua dengan mata olive green di depannya ini.

"Haaa...? aku tak bisa mendengarmu~"

 **CTAK!**

"Vee~ Luciano... kumohon! Berhenti... kalau mau menyiksa... kau siksa saja aku! Jangan lukai Fratello vee~ dia tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini vee~ kumohon." Veneziano yang tanganya terikat hanya bisa menangis memohon sementara Luciano masih menyambuki sosok yang bahkan mulai mengeluarkan darah itu.

"Memohonlah~ permohonanmu tak terkabulkan! Ahahahahaha~! Menyenangkan sekali melihat kalian para nation menderita... tapi sayangnya hal yang kalian rasakan tak separah apa yang dirasakan Jii-sama!"

 **CTAK!**

Cambuk itu dengan brutalnya menebas layaknya pedang, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, bahkan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ara~ dia sudah tak merespon lagi..." Ditendangnya sosok Romano menyebabkan pemuda penuh luka itu membentur tembok lalu terjatuh dengan wajah menyentuh lantai tanah tersebut.

"FRATELLO!"

"Hari ini sudah cukup... aku mau pergi dulu... jaa~" Luciano keluar dari penjara itu, meninggalkan Romano yang terluka dan tak sadarkan diri, serta Veneziano yang masih menangis.

"Vee~ Fratello... buka matamu Fratello..."

Nihil... tanpa respon.

"Vee~ kumohon... fratello... aku takut sendiri... disini gelap... kumohon bangunlah..."

Airmata mengalir tanpa henti dari mata hazelnut Veneziano, sosok itu masih tak merespon panggilan sang italian.

"Kumohon fratello..."

.

.

.

"Aku takut... jangan tinggalkan aku."

* * *

Switched!

* * *

 **Ottawa, Canada.**

 **February, 2031.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?" Prussia menatap sosok masa depannya yang sedang mencari informasi tentang orang tersebut.

"Ketemu."

 _ **Luciano Vargas. (20 tahun)**_

 _ **Lahir di Sicilia, Italy .**_

 _ **Tanggal 23 Januari 2109.**_

 _ **More about Luciano Vargas?**_

"Sudah kuduga... dia berasal dari masa depan." Prussia versi masa depan menyerahkan Padnya ke Prussia.

"Lalu... apa yang menyebabkan dia malah ingin menghancurkan semua negara, Eropa lebih tepatnya?"

"Mana ku tahu! Memangnya aku sudah ada zaman itu, belum kelez..."

Kedua Prussia itu terdiam,

"Sekarang masih tahun 2030 bukan? Kok udah ada namanya dia?" Prussia dan Prussia versi masa depan menatap kembali E-Padnya.

"2031 tepatnya... tapi ini tidak mungkin bukan? Ini kan cuman Pad Norman—eh normal?" Prussia menatap Prussia versi masa depan, dua manik yang sama bertemu.

"Bagaimana ini. Kita sudah mendapat informasi, dia lahir tahun 2109 dan sekarang dia berumur 20 tahun jadi kita harus ke?"

"Ya... kita harus ke tahun 2129!" Sahut Prussia versi masa depan, Prussia merogoh sakunya—mencari mesin waktunya.

"Ah ini dia..." dia lalu memberikannya pada Prussia versi masa depan.

"Ayo kita—"

"Nii-san. Aku bawa kue ni, dari Cuba." Mereka terhenti mendengar derap langkah dari atas sana.

"W...WEST?!" Teriak mereka berdua kaget, pintu kamar terbuka—otomatis.

"Nii-san... ini ada kue dari Cu—" Germany terdiam melihat dua pasang mata violet-red yang berdiri dihadapannya, dengan E-Pad dan sebuah benda yang diyakini sebagai smartphone (bagi Germany)

"Yo~ kau adiknya ya? Kenal—mppphhh!" sapa Prussia, sementara Germany hanya terdiam, Prussia versi masa depan menutup mulut Prussia lalu menyeretnya kesebuah ruangan dikamarnya.

"Doitsu aku pergi dulu ya~"

BLAM

"Ok... kita ngapain disini?" Tanya Prussia setelah Prussia versi masa depan melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Ini pembicaraan rahasia! Jangan sampai West tau!"

"Dan tunggu—kamu manggil dia apa? Doitsu?" Prussia versi masa depan hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau lupakan saja panggilan Doitsu itu—"

"Kau bukan aku ya? Katakan padaku siapa kau yang sebenarnya."

"Haaa? Aku itu kamu! Jelas donk? Memang kenapa kalau aku manggil dia Doitsu? Hanya itu saja kau mencurigaiku?" Prussia versi masa depan, menatap wajah orang yang ada di depannya ini. Lalu menghela napas.

"Jujur... ingatanku kacau—aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa..."

"Haa? Terus? Kok kamu berasa sudah pernah mengalami hal ini? Kau serasa mengenalku? Akhh~~ kacau!" Prussia mengacak kepalanya membuat rambutnya yang acak-acakan berantakan.

"Haaahhh..." Prussia versi masa depan hanya menghela napas.

"Aku bercanda kok... tentu saja aku ingat semuanya, aku manggil Doitsu itu karena beberapa alasan."

"Cih kupikir kau hilang ingatan, terus jadi adiknya America dan canada—liburan musim panas dirumah West dan..."

"Stop! Itu My Life are Absolutely Changed! Jangan promo lo~ :v lagipula ane kagak jadi New Prussia... :P"

Mereka terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita berangkat ke masa depan?"

"Oh iya..." Prussia versi masa depan mengambil mesin waktu itu.

 _Anda ingin melakukan perjalanan ke_

"Perasaan settingnya nggak kayak gini."

 _ **Masa Depan.**_

 _Tahun?_

 _ **2127**_

"2129 woy!" Prussia menatap versi masa depannya yang dengan kecenya salah nulis tahun.

"Ah sudahlah! Agak kebelakang juga baik!" Prussia versi masa depan menulis bulan Juni.

"Kita berangkat."

Cahaya putih menyilaukan semuanya.

* * *

 **Sicily, Italy**

 **Juny, 2127 A.D**

Kedua Prussia itu terbelalak kaget melihat pandangan di depannya ini.

Gersang, tanpa tanda kehidupan.

"Ini... Italia? Ini beneran di Italia bukan? Kok banyak sampahnya si?" Prussia menatap dirinya dimasa depan yang sama kagetnya dengannya.

"Mana gue tau... mungkin efek perang yang ada di zaman lo..." Prussia versi masa depan itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan Sicilia yang penuh bercak darah, gedung-gedung banyak yang hancur tak berbentuk.

"Ada hape woy!"

"Coba ambil! Ini kan E-Pad yang ada dizaman gue! Masih berfungsi lagi, coba search sesuatu!"

"Search Italy..."

Prussia hanya mengangguk—ia mencari sesuai keyword yang dikatakan dirinya dimasa depan, dia hanya terdiam.

"I...Ini..."

 **Italy, German's Landfills** (TPA maksudnya -_-)

"Italia... tempat pembuangan sampah? APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"

"Sabar Prussia, tenang... tenang..."

"Tapi West tak mungkin melakukan hal itu bukan? Ya kan? Apalagi gue!" Prussia menatap dirinya dimasa depan yang hanya terdiam.

"Ya... begitulah... sudah ah ayo kita cari Luciano—itu dia!" ia menunjuk sosok pemuda yang berlari diantara jalanan yang kumuh itu.

"Kita pulang saja." Prussia mengambil mesin waktu dan mereka kembali ke massanya.

* * *

 **Rome, Italy**

 **January, 2014.**

Prussia dan Prussia versi masa depan tiba di Ibukota Italia yakni Roma, mereka mengelus pantat mereka setelah berciuman dengan lantai tanah yang sangat keras.

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki alat ini! Isi kek kita mau ke tempat mana!" Prussia membantu versi masa depannya berdiri, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah.

"Ini rumah Ita-chan, oh iya kita mencar! Kamu ke barat, aku ke Timur."

Prussia versi masa depan pergi ke barat sesuai perkataan dirinya dimasa lalu, ia berusaha untuk mencari Luciano—yang kemungkinan menyamar sebagai Italy.

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Wajah ini... dia mirip Ita-chan!" Prussia menatap photo itu ia lalu menatap dirinya di masa depan yang mengangguk membenarkan, ia lalu mengambil kembali E-Padnya._

" _Dan ia pasti menggunakan kesempatan ini... dia menculik Ita-chan lalu ia menyamar sebagai Ita-chan."_

" _Memang tujuannya apa?"_

" _Mana gue tahu... yang pasti kita akan mencari Luciano di rumah Ita-chan... dia pasti ada disana, setelah kita mengetahui alasannya kita akan menghentikannya."_

" _Membunuhnya?" Prussia menatap Dirinya dimasa depan yang hanya bisa tersenyum pahit._

" _Kalau dia bisa dibujuk kita tak perlu membunuhnya... tapi kalau kita tidak bisa membujuknya—baru kita bunuh..."_

" _Rencananya adalah..."_

Prussia berjalan ke timur—tiba-tiba ia memasang sesuatu yang aneh di pintu.

"Ini jika diperlukan..."

"Ara~ coba lihat siapa yang disana..." Prussia berbalik ia menatap wajah orang yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Luciano?"

* * *

Switched!

* * *

 **DUAR!**

Future Prussia (nick baru—yang itu kepanjangan) menoleh mendengar suara ledakan dari arah timur.

"Prussia!" dia berlari kearah dimana dirinya di masa lalu berada, ketika ia mencapai tempat yang di maksud—ia melihat Prussia sedang berada di depan tanpa senjata sedangkan Luciano dengan sepuluh pisau yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Kau! Kan kusuruh untuk membujuk bukan bertarung! Che~" dia mengambil pedang yang sedari tadi ia bawa (Tapi disembunyikan dengan alat khusus) lalu melemparnya dan ditangkap sempurnya oleh Prussia.

"Sankyuu!" Prussia siap-siap dengan pedangnya, ia lalu berlari zig-zag dan mencoba untuk menebas Luciano namun Luciano mundur lima meter kebelakang, setiap langkah satu meter.

Luciano melompat sambil melempar 5 pisau yang ada di tangan kirinya dengan posisi horizontal, Prussia berhasil menghindarinya namun satu pisau menusuk tepat kaki kanannya.

"Ukh..." Darah keluar dari Prussia ia tak bisa bangkit. Luciano mendekat menuju Prussia—ia mengambil Pistol lalu berhenti tepat Prussia.

"Selamat tinggal—East Germany... ah tidak kau sudah bukan nation lagi bukan."

DOR!

Suara pistol menggema di ruangan itu.

* * *

 **Germany,**

 **January, 2014.**

"Aku tak percaya, kalau Italy akan menyatakan perang terhadap kami seluruh negara Eropa."

"Iya—aru, pertamanya aku merasa itu aneh—aru, tapi melihat ia menyerang Germany aku benar-benar kaget—aru."

Saat itu semua negara Asia-Eropa (Kecuali Germany) berada di sebuah rumah rahasia di rumah Germany yang tak hancur sama sekali (Auth: bagi yang baca My Life are Absolutely Changed, yang ane maksud itu adalah rumah dibalik tembok) untuk sekedar berdiskusi tentang masalah yang dihadapi Eropa sekarang.

"Doitsu-san masih belum tenang..." suara keluar dari sebuah kamar, Japan keluar dari sebuah kamar membawa sebuah nampan berisi wurst dan beer. Makanan kesukaan Germany (Reader: Woy... beer bukan makanan -_-)

"Dia tidak mau makan..." katanya lagi. dia menghela napas lalu berjalan ke dapur, tak berselang 5 menit sosok itu kembali duduk.

Sementara di kamar itu.

Germany mencoba untuk tenang, di baringkanya tubuhnya di ranjang lalu ditutupnya matanya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar getaran yang berasal dari Handphonenya.

"Hm... siapa? Halo."

" _West..."_

"Nii-san! Nii-san nggak kenapa-napa kan? Nii-san ada dimana sekarang? Apa mereka melukaimu? Apa mereka menangkapmu lalu menyiksamu? Apa mereka—" Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir sang personifikasi Jerman tersebut.

 _/"Oi... santai West... aku nggak kenapa-napa kok, aku lagi di Italia—di rumah Ita-chan... oh iya aku ingin kau keluar dari tempatmu sekarang, lalu kau datang ke Roma."_

Germany mendengar suara kakaknya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat tenang.

 _Yang penting kakaknya masih hidup._

 _/"West? Kamu masih hidupkan?"_

"Ok Nii-san aku akan berangkat sekarang." Germany memasang earphone lalu memplug-innya ke handphonenya.

"Nii-san kau masih disana bukan?" Germany berjalan keluar mengabaikan panggilan teman-teman mereka.

 _/"Iya Oh iya West... aku punya permintaan."_

"Permintaan apa itu?"

/" _selamatkan Ita-chan, dia sekarang di sekap di penjara bawah tanah... kau tau dimana Ita-chan memenjarakan para tahanan musuh saat perang dunia ke-dua? Disana dia sekarang."_

Germany sekarang mengendarai mobilnya(Reader: nggak kelamaan? Auth: nggak si, buktinya Italy bisa nganter Japan pulang, Reader: oh, iya in aja deh -_-) ia tak mungkin kesana dengan pesawat—semua bandara hancur.

 _/"Dan West..."_

"Ada apa Nii-san?"

 _/"A...aku... aku... ingin bilang sesuatu sama kamu West... mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita akan berbicara."_

Germany terbelalak mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari kakaknya.

"T—tunggu apa maksudmu Nii-san?" Germany.

" _Dia... mengalahkanku, ya aku berhasil membunuhnya—tapi ia juga sudah membunuhku... tak lama lagi aku mungkin akan mati."_

"J—jangan bercanda."

 _/"Satu kata dariku West. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hentikan perang ini..."_

Sambungan terputus.

"Nii-san? NII-SAN! Cih diputus!" Germany masih dalam perjalanan menuju Roma.

* * *

Switched.

* * *

 **Rome, Italy**

 **January, 2014.**

"Sudah puas?" Future Prussia menutup telpon rumah, ia lalu menatap Prussia yang terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari perut bagian kirinya. Ia menatap Luciano yang tertusuk di diagfragmanya—mengenai jantungnya sedikit—tubuh tak bernyawa itu mati setelah mengatakan dimana ia menyembunyikan Italy yang sebenarnya.

"Dia bilang juga dia memasang bom yang akan meledak lima menit lagi. kita tak akan selamat." Future Prussia menatap sosoknya di masa lalu yang masih terletang disana.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik." Future Prussia duduk disamping Prussia, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas, menulis sebuah kertas. Lalu ia keluar dan menyuruh Gilbird mengirimnya ke tempat Germany sekarang.

"Piii... piii..." Gilbird pergi membawa surat itu. Sementara mereka menghitung mundur. Future Prussia memasuki rumah itu.

"Drei..."

"Zwei.."

"Eins/Eins." Ketika mereka mengatakan Eins secara bersamaan.

 **DUAR!**

 **DUAR!**

 **DUAR!**

Suara Bom beruntun meledak dari rumah itu, api menyerbu dari segala arah, kayu-kayu yang terbakar berjatuhan menimpa lantai.

"Kesese... kuharap ini adalah selamat tinggal yang paling Awesome."

* * *

Switched!

* * *

 **Rome, Italy**

 **January, 2014.**

Germany berlari sepanjang ruang bawah tanah, kapak yang ia temukan diluar sedikit membantunya.

Sampai ia di penjara—dia terkaget melihat sosok bersurai coklat yang mengadahkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Vee... Doi...tsu?"

"Tunggu Italy! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

 **STANG!**

Suara kapak yang beradu dengan gembok mengilukan gigi. Germany terus memukulkan kapak itu hingga membuat gembok itu putus, ia lalu masuk dan mendekat kearah Italy.

"Vee... Doitsu... aku takut..."

"Te—tenang Italy... ada aku."

"Vee... Fratello..." Germany mengalihkan pandangannya—ia menatap Romano yang penuh luka.

"Ya tuhan ini..." ia mengangkat tubuh penuh luka Romano, sementara ia menatap Italy yang tangannya terikat, namun borgolnya tak tersambung dengan rantai yang ditempel pada tembok.

"Italy? Kau bisa jalan kan? Aku akan membopong kakakmu... lukanya harus segera diobati." Italy berdiri dengan lemah, belum ada lima menit tubuhnya hampir terjatuh tubuhnya tak di tahan oleh dua lengan kekar Germany.

"Ok... aku akan membantumu berjalan." Ia menautkan lengan Italy pada pundak kirinya sedangkan ia membawa Romano (gayanya kayak orang bawa Karung pake 1 pundak—tapi gimana caranya?) lalu setelah ia sampai di mobil ia menidurkan Romano di jok belakang sedangkan Italy duduk disampingnya. 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit

"Kau tunggu disini ya... aku harus ke rumahmu dulu."

Germany kini dalam perjalanan menuju —namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti melihat buntelan kuning yang terbang di sekitaran kaca mobilnya, selain itu macet membuatnya terjebak dijalanan.

"Itu Gilbird..." ia membuka kaca mobilnya—membiarkan anak burung malang itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Germany.

"... ini tidak mungkin!"

Tes.

Tes.

Tetes demi tetes hujan jatuh kebumi, ia melihat asap yang keluar dari sebuah rumah yang ia yakini sebagai rumah Italy.

Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berlari menuju rumah Italy, ia tak peduli derasnya hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

 _Dear West._

Ia terus berlari, ia bersyukur sekarang hujan karena itu menyamarkan air matanya yang mulai mengalir dari permata birunya.

 _Ketika kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah mati. Mana mungkin aku bisa bertahan hidup di antara ledakan bom itu?_

Germany masih berlari—ia tak peduli dikatakan orang gila atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin menemui kakaknya. Hanya itu

 _Jujur... aku tak ingin mengatakan_ ini—tapi _selamat tinggal._

 _Prussia._

Germany tiba di rumah Italy—yang udah tak berbentuk lagi. dia melihat banyak pemadam kebakaran yang ada disana—yang mungkin tiba sebelum hujan terjadi. Dia berlari menuju tandu yang membawa sosok bersurai perak.

 _Selamat tinggal._

* * *

Switched!

* * *

Germany menatap kesal orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sementara yang di tatap hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Nde... apa maksud dari surat ini... Nii-san?"

Prussia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali bersiul.

"Maa... itu."

"Apa kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu!" Prussia menatap Germany yang kini menunduk, tangan kekar itu meremas sebagian dari selimut yang menutupi sang prussian.

"Ahahaha... gomen West, kupikir aku akan mati saat itu... ya makanya."

"Kukira kau benar-benar mati." Prussia kaget melihat adiknya, tetes demi tetes air tiba-tiba membasahi bagian yang diremas oleh Germany.

"Ku kira... aku akan benar-benar kehilanganmu... Nii-san..."

"J—Jangan nangis donk, West!" Prussia panik sendiri ketika melihat adik kesayangannya meneteskan air mata, meski tak terisak.

"Vee~ Prussia-niichan! Aku minta maaf! Aku membiarkannya berbuat yang aneh-an—"

"I—Ita-chan! Bantu aku nenangin West donk!"

Italy hanya tersenyum manis, ia keluar dari kamar dengan perlahan.

"Kalau itu aku nggak bisa bantu... ciao~"

"I—Ita-chan! Ita-chan!"

Switched Part 02

Lost Future End

Om Swastiastu Minna-sama!

Apa ini?! Udah mau Ujian Akhir Semester malah buat Fanfic! Dengan alih buat makalah Fisika (dan untungnya makalahnya sudah habis.) oh iya aku tak tahu harus bilang apa... yang pasti untuk semua ff tak akan aku update sampai aku selesai Ulum (Astungkara... Sabtu udah bisa nulis lagi)

Kalau gitu sampai jumpa Minna-san.

Om Santi Santi Santi Om ^/\^


End file.
